pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirtle
/ |dexcekalos=086 |evointo=Wartortle |gen=Generation I |species=Tiny Turtle Pokémon |type=Water |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=19.8 lbs. |metweight=9.0 kg |ability=Torrent |dw=Rain Dish |color=Blue |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Water 1 |body=06 |evo= }} Squirtle (Japanese: ゼニガメ Zenigame) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region. Physical Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a turtle. Like turtles, Squirtle has a shell that covers its body with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be exposed. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle is ordinarily bipedal. Special abilities Squirtle has the ability Torrent, which boosts the power of its water type smacks by 150%, if its health drops to 33% or below. Squirtle also has the natural ability to shoot water from its mouth, which is where the bulk of its attacks comes from. In order to defend Furfrou ☀f from physical attacks, Squirtle hides itself in its shell. Evolution Squirtle evolves into Wartortle at level 16 and again at level 36 into Blastoise. Game info Squirtle is a starter option in Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, FireRed and LeafGreen. A Squirtle can also be received as a gift in Yellow. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is playable as part of Pokémon Trainer's team and its moves are Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Water Gun and Waterfall. Statistics Locations |redblue = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity = One |yellow = Received from a Cop in Vermilion City |yrarity = One |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = None |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Starter Pokémon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity = One |diamondpearl = Trade |dprarity = None |platinum = Trade |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Reward from Professor Oak after defeating Red |hgssrarity = One |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None |xy = Received as a gift from Professor Sycamore |xyrarity = One |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerful sprays foam from its mouth. |yellow=Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger. |gold=The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. |silver=The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, your finger will bounce back out. |crystal=When it feels threatened, it draws its legs inside its shell and sprays water from its mouth. |ruby=Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. |sapphire=Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. |emerald=Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in |water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds. |firered=When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force. |leafgreen=After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. |diamond=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |pearl=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |platinum=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |heartgold=The shell is soft when it is born. It soon becomes so resilient, prodding fingers will bounce off it. |soulsilver=The shell, which hardens soon after it is born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. |black=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |white=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |black 2=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |white 2=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |x=It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. |y=Shoots water at prey while in water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger. |or=Squirtle’s shell is not merely used for protection. The shell’s rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. |as=Squirtle’s shell is not merely used for protection. The shell’s rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.}} Spin-off game data |number = 011 |pokemon = Squirtle |group = Water |fieldmove = Soak 1 |pokeassist = Water |entry = It attacks by squirting water from its mouth. |hp = 77 |onsight = Runs away. }} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/PM Generation VI= , Empoleon, Buizel, Floatzel, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola, Clauncher, Clawitzer|40|100|20|Water|Physical|Cool|3|0}} , Pelipper, Spheal , Sealeo , Walrein , Huntail, Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} |-| Generation V= , Huntail, Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola|65|100|10|Water|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 007 |rbspr = RB 007 front.png |yspr = Y 007 front.png |grnspr = GR 007 front.png |Iback = Squirtle Back I.png |gldspr = G 007 front.png |gldsprs = Squirtle Shiny G.png |slvspr = S 007 front.png |slvsprs = Squirtle Shiny S.png |cryspr = C 007 front.gif |crysprs = Squirtle Shiny C.gif |IIback = Squirtle Back II.png |IIbacks = Squirtle Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RS 007 front.png |rbysapsprs = Squirtle Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr = E 007 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Squirtle Shiny E.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 007 front.png |frlgsprs = Squirtle FRLG Shiny.png |IIIback = Squirtle Back III.png |IIIbacks = Squirtle Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 007 front.png |dpsprs = Squirtle DPPt Shiny.png |ptspr = DP 007 front.png |ptsprs = Squirtle DPPt Shiny.png |hgssspr = HGSS 007 front.png |hgsssprs = Squirtle Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Squirtle Back IV.png |IVbacks = Squirtle Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Squirtle BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Squirtle BW.gif |Vback = Squirtle BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Squirtle BW Back.gif |xyspr = Squirtle XY.gif |xysprs = Squirtle XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback = Squirtle XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Squirtle XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif }} Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum owns a Squirtle, which he obtained in the episode There Comes The Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad was a group of Squirtle that were causing a number of disruptions in a small town. It wasn't until Ash arrived that they turned from doing bad to doing good, by becoming a firefighting squad. The leader then jogged on Ash, then much later returned to the squad and is currently where it is located. It does come back every now and then, to defeat Ash in a battle. Additionally, as currently in the first episode, Ash wanted to obtain a Squirtle as his starter Pokémon. Professor Oak is seen with other Squirtles in Journey to the Starting Line! and A Six Pack Attack. It was revealed in the episode The Ties that Bind that Gary Oak chose Eevee as his starter Pokémon, as he had a fully evolved Jolteon. May gets a Squirtle on The Place and the Right Mime. While in Pallet Town, the baby Squirtle became attached to May and Professor Oak lets her keep it. Trivia *Across the many Generations, Squirtle's sprite color has changed noticeably: in Generation I it was light blue, in Generation II it was a dark shade of blue, and finally, the color scheme from Generation III and onwards is teal. Names in other languages *'English': Squirtle's English name can possibly both be a combination of the words "turtle", and "squirt" Turtle would be the animal it's based on off and squirt means not to spray water or small, or a combination between the words 'turtle", and "squirrel" considering it's tail looks similar to a squirrel. *'Japanese': ゼニガメ (Zenigame in Romaji) came from the Japanese words Zeni (銭) which means money and Kame (亀) which means turtle. *'French': "Carapuce" comes from the combination of the words "carapace" ''(shell) and "''puce"(flea) which could have been used because of the "cute" connotation that this word sometimes implies when used in French (i.e.: "puce" is often used to refer to a little girl). Gallery Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon